Confesiones bajo la Lluvia
by Nan07
Summary: En esta tarde, la nostalgia me hace buscar una taza de café y contemplar mi pasado. Te veo furioso por mi rechazo, con el dolor en carne viva. Hoy tendrás tu respuesta. Jo M./Laurie L. Spoilers.


_**Disclaimer:** Jo y Laurie no me pertenecen. Una con apellido Alcott fue la que escribió de ellos, yo quise aventurarme en su mundo..._

__

**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud.

...

_Hola!_

_Sí, es otro fandom. A raíz de la Sociedad Secreta y el post de PPC Blog, es que surge esta idea. Y confieso que me encantó_

_Tanto Embercita como yo deberíamos escribir un fic sobre esta historia._

_Yo cumplí mi parte..._

_Son poquísimas las historias en español de este fandom. Creo que esta es la cuarta historia que se hace..._

_A veces es bueno aventurarse en otros rumbos..._

_¿Se animan a Leer?_

_Abrazos desde mi amada y estudiosa Viña del Mar..._

_..._

_- Un día te arrepentirás de esto, Jo_

_- ¿A donde te vas?_

_- ¡Al Diablo!_

...

En esta tarde lluviosa, la nostalgia me hace buscar una taza de café y contemplar mi pasado, convertido en gotas que caen del cielo. Te veo furioso por mi rechazo, con el dolor en carne viva. El sonido de la tempestad, es una señal para que esta vez no me haga la desentendida y asuma que fui una cobarde. Que por primera vez reconozca la verdad y no me escude en pretextos, que sea Jo March, la sincera y no una maraña de justificaciones. Que le hable al fantasma que se me ha presentado en el recuerdo, que existe sólo en mi mente, pero que sirva para liberar mi espíritu de la culpabilidad que estaba escondida en un lugar recóndito de mi alma.

He de confesar que todos mis argumentos, para justificar mi negativa a una posible relación entre los dos, fueron creados por el miedo. En menos de cinco segundos fue él quien se apoderó de mí y habló sin miramientos. Dije que había intentado pensar en tú y yo podíamos ser algo más que amigos, pero eso eran... intentos... como dije, se había hecho dueño y señor... no me permitió hacer nada más...

_¿Miedo a qué?_

_La lluvia golpea despiadadamente el tejado, obligándome a que confiese todo. Te imita Laurie y siento que incluso supera tu furia ¿O quizás eres tú disfrazado de fuerzas de la naturaleza?_

Miedo, el más puro y primitivo. El que fue creciendo, escondido y listo para atacar en el momento menos indicado, alimentado por muchas preguntas. ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de mí? ¿podría amarte? ¿nos llevaríamos bien? ¿sería una buena compañera? ¿perdería mi libertad?... como verás... demasiado para una cabeza, incluso como la mía... que funciona diez veces más que una normal. ¿Y donde quedó la Jo que conocías? La ruda, la impaciente, la aventurera, la que le hacía morisquetas a la vida... esa se esfumó en aquel momento, cuando el miedo entró con bombos y platillos a manejar la situación.

_Cobarde _

_Por si fuera poco los truenos y relámpagos apoyan la sentencia. Y me declaro culpable..._

Y tú corriste libre, cegado por el dolor y cuando te diste tregua, abriste los ojos y viste que mi hermana estaba allí para ser tu compañera, con quien eres muy feliz. Mientras tanto yo entablé una batalla a muerte con el miedo, que me costó muchas caídas y tropiezos, pero que me permitió abrir también los ojos y encontrarme con el hombre que es mi esposo, un buen hombre y que me enseñó a amar con locura, a dejarme llevar por ese preciado sentimiento, sin culpas... sin preguntas... libremente...

_¿Te arrepientes?_

_Ten cuidado tempestad, que mi tejado no es tan resistente. Ya tienes mi confesión ¿quieres mi respuesta para calmarte?_

No me arrepiento de la vida que llevo, tengo todo lo que quiero y no me conformo con poco. Tengo una familia maravillosa y fieles amigos, todo eso me basta y me sobra. Acerca de mis posesiones materiales, con esfuerzo he ganado todo lo que tengo. Soy muy feliz.

_¿Te arrepientes de no haberme dado una oportunidad? Contesta de una buena vez..._

_Y has llamado a tu amigo el viento. Vaya que tienes recursos, pero quiero que sepas que interrumpiste mi respuesta. No estoy huyendo como una cobarde, deja que hable..._

A veces, en tardes como esta, es que vuelvo a esa escena. Y en vez de negarme rotundamente a todo, te miro y te invito a que conversemos de todo lo que me pasa. Y te pido tiempo y me hablas de tu ímpetu por hacerme feliz, de acompañarme en esta vida y la que está más allá. Es una tarde sin fin, donde dos personas desnudan el alma, confiándose todo aquello que sienten y piensan y...

Sí, me arrepiento.

...

_¿Les gustó?_

_Karix vuelve a sumergirse en el mundo del estudio..._

_No olvide dejar su comentario versión rr, pm o mensaje en mi blog (véase mi profile)_

_Ahh... hay aviso de junta PPC-Fanfiction, para Julio..._


End file.
